Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150325032407
Rose looks down at her shoes, desperately trying to hide her face with her hair. The look on Evan's face kind of frightened her, and she knew exactly who it was meant for. She suddenly couldn't think straight, and she had to force herself not to cry out of embarrassment. It wasn't often that she felt like this, and she hated being seen as so helpless and vulnerable. She'd bet so much on being right, and now that she was wrong, she'd ruined everything. "Johnny and Evan are right, but if anyone is getting into trouble here, it's going to be me," she says. "I convinced them into doing it, because I thought that it would be a good idea," she says, still looking down at her shoes. She felt like her voice was going to crack or break in her nervousness. "But please, please hear us out, Matthew. This is really the right thing that we're doing here," she says. "You have to trust us on this, and you have to believe us." "Believe you?" Matthew asks Rose and Johnny. He wasn't technically permitted to say it, but he figured that he could in the circumstances. "There's a difference between what I've been told to say as a member of Hogwarts staff and what I say. There's a difference between what I'm being told to believe and what I actually believe," he says. He knew that all of the staff felt the same way, probably even McGonnagall herself. "What you've said and witnessed is all completely serious. You've accused another student for being fully responsible for the return of the Dark Lord, which you've witnessed, twice, been ordered to specifically not break the rules that the school has set out, and now you're planning to bring back an organization from a generation ago?" He asks rhetorically. He couldn't say what he wanted to, and he wanted to say that it was a mad, dangerous, and absolutely ridiculous plan, but just so that it was a bloody brilliant idea. That was his opinion on the situation anyway, as the Professor was still talking to his students. "I will admit, I am aware of the situation, and, believe it or not, I'm not a total idiot," he says, knowing that the last part was a lie. "Forget that last bit. My point is, I've gathered information myself. Between what I've heard from you lot and the things that I know, I've decided who's side I'm on," he says. His interest and curiosity had gotten the better of him before he could think reasonably. "And it's yours." Rose looks up at Matthew, her hair parting slightly so that her face was now visible. "Really?" She asks, trying to not get too excited. Just because he said that he was on their side didn't mean that he had to help them. He could still tell on them. "So, does that mean that you'll help us?" She asks him. She was still trying to avoid looking at Evan, because she was certain that he was still looking at her in the same way that she didn't like. "You won't tell?" Matthew sighs, tapping his fingers on the top of a book nearby. He'd been standing still for too long. "You've just told me something incredibly huge that goes directly against every rule that you've been told to follow, and you've asked me to not tell anyone about it?" He clarifies. He'd already given the place where he stood in the situation away, and he didn't disagree with them. If it were up to him, he'd support them, one hundred percent. He acknowledged that the choice actually was his, and he knew that his answer was the one that he wasn't supposed to choose. He was being offered something that he couldn't resist, and nearly had his name written all over it. He pauses before speaking again. "In that case, I absolutely cannot tell anyone," he says, having made up his mind. He was going to help them, after all. "This kind of really does qualify as something that I have to tell administration about, but I'm not going to do that. I'll admit, this kind of thing has my name written all over it. Well, it doesn't, not actually, but give me time, and a crayon," he says, clapping his hands together. He did have a few issues with this, issues that he'd have to address. "All right! So. You've convinced me. I'm on board," he says. "So, now, you tell me. How exactly do you all plan to do this without being caught, where do I come in, and when exactly did Dylan Whiteman, Johnny Torsson, and Evan Saunders start to break rules?" He asks. (OOC: I have the IOS 8 or whatever version this is on my iPhone, and it has this gray box above the keypad. It takes what you're typing and gives you more options than autocorrect would, and I guess that it takes your commonly used words, because if I type in either "m" or "k," my suggested words are "matt" and "karen." It's kind of hilarious, because sometimes the weirdest things come up. Whenever I type "Johnny," the word "Johnnycake" comes up and it reminds me of The Outsiders and THE FEELS. I didn't cry at all, and I actually wasn't that sad, just affected by FEELS. One of my friends said she'd gotten up early in the morning on a day that we had a snow delay to read it, and she was in the bathroom for four hours, crying. She LOVED Dally, and she LOVES the book. I don't have a preference for it either, I'm totally fine with each. It'd be cool to have someone non-canon lead it, but at the same time, it fits as Harry's part as well. We could do a compromise or something, but I'm not sure how we'd do that. :( I'm fine with either, really, they're both really awesome.)